Molten steel treated to have a desired composition and temperature during a steel-making process, is cooled while passing through a continuous casting machine and solidified into a slab.
In the continuous casting machine, first, molten steel is formed into a solidification shell while passing through a water-cooling mold, and then residual molten steel is completely solidified by injecting cooling water while passing through a strand into a slab.